Duties, Tasks, and Deeds
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Von der Stirne heiß... Paparoon's sealed invitation |previous=An Imperial Heist |next=Forging a New Myth |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough :This quest is the second of several quests involved in unlocking Mythic Weapons. '''It is extremely time-consuming, requiring a hundred or more hours of effort.' '' * Talk to Paparoon (G-7) in Nashmau and select every option. Upon asking about Assault Memoires, you will receive 5 items. ** If you do not have 5 open spaces in your Gobbiebag, the cutscene will be cancelled. * Trade the following items to Paparoon to complete the quest: ** Balrahn's Eyepatch: Purchased from Kilusha (H-7) in Nashmau for 100,000 Ampoules of Therion Ichor. ** Wyrmseeker Areuhat: Purchased from Zasshal (K-9) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for 150,000 Nyzul Isle Tokens. ** Fully-marked Mamool Ja Journal, Lebros Chronicle, Leujaoam Log, Periqia Diary and Ilrusi Ledger. ** 30,000 Alexandrite or Cat's Eye. *** Cat's Eye can be obtained as a rank 2 prize in Mog Bonanza, or from the Special Dial 50 points Gobbie Mystery Box. * Talk to Paparoon again. You will receive a brief cutscene and Paparoon's sealed invitation. Holy Relics * Einherjar is a 1-36 person battlefield. A party of 99s can complete the battlefield with ease. You may repeat Einherjar 20 hours after your previous entry. See the Einherjar page for instructions. **If you have completed chapter 1 of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel and obtained the Rhapsody in Azure, you may enter Einherjar one hour after your previous entry. * Examine the glowing ??? near the entry gate for the Mark of the Einherjar. This allows you to reserve a room in any wing. ** Refer to the Mark of the Einherjar page for instructions on obtaining the key item. ** The Mark allows you to trade Valkyrie's Tear , Valkyrie's Wing , or Valkyrie's Soul in exchange for feathers from Wings I, II, or III respectively. *** Purchasing Valkyrie items from Kilusha requires Ichor. Players who are not working on this quest can buy the Valkyrie items from Kilusha and sell them on the AH for profit. ** Completing Wing III will earn you 1920 Ichor. Entry into Odin's Chamber (reward 2880 Ichor) or Odin's Chamber II (reward 3600 Ichor) requires all players to own one feather from each of the three Wings. * By farming Wing III, you will obtain 100,000 Ichor in 52 runs. Wyrmseeker of Areuhat * Tokens can be obtained from Nyzul Isle Investigation (level 75) or Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey (level 99, aka "Neo Nyzul Isle" or "NNI"). Success in Nyzul Isle is extremely dependent on player skill. * Entry into Nyzul Isle requires a Imperial Army I.D. Tag. * Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey is not a good source for farming tokens for several reasons. Each floor is far more difficult to complete, being level 99 content, and you only receive 90 tokens per floor cleared (not the number of the floor you finish at). For example, if you use "Jump ??? floors" each time and clear 14 floors prior to completion, you will receive 1,260 tokens. * Token yield for Nyzul Isle Investigation is far better. Base token yield is 200 per floor completed, plus 10 every five floors; e.g. floors 1-5 yield 5*200, floors 6-10 yield 5*210, floors 96-100 yield 5*390. You will receive 100% reward with 1-3 party members, 90% for 4, 80% for 5, and 70% for 6. The assault leader will earn an extra 10%. To start on higher floors requires a payment of Tokens, but in a party that takes turns paying, this cost is not significant. ** A party familiar with Nyzul Isle can comfortably clear 10 floors. An elite group of 4 players can clear up to 25 floors. *** Parties usually follow this rule: Exit assault after the 5-minute warning, unless the next floor is a boss floor (20, 40, 60, 80, 100). ** As of the May 14, 2015 update, Same Time lamps will stay active for five minutes rather than 30 seconds, making such floors easier to clear when solo. * As token yield is highly dependent on speed and party size, the timeframe for this objective is variable. A serious party can expect to earn 3,000-7,000 tokens per run, reaching 150,000 tokens in 21-50 runs. Assault Memoires * Successfully record Assault missions by trading the appropriate item to the Rune of Release after clearing the mission. ** Entry into Assault requires one Imperial Army I.D. Tag. ** A glitch can occur that prevents recording progress if the Armory Chest is opened. Be sure to trade your journal before opening the chest, or wait until the chest despawns. ** Mamool Ja Training Grounds Assault missions must be recorded in the Mamool Ja Journal. ** Lebros Cavern Assault missions must be recorded in the Lebros Chronicle. ** Leujaoam Sanctum Assault missions must be recorded in the Leujaoam Log. ** Periqia Assault missions must be recorded in the Periqia Diary. ** Ilrusi Atoll Assault missions must be recorded in the Ilrusi Ledger. * Checking / Looking at a journal in your Item List will display a line of ten dashes (-) and stars (*) indicating which Assaults have been completed: <----------> ** The leftmost dash represents the First Lieutenant Assault; the rightmost dash represents the Private Second Class Assault. When an Assault has been successfully recorded, its position in the line will become a star. * Once a journal has been completed, you may trade it to Paparoon for safekeeping. Alexandrite Gems * Any Alexandrite traded to Paparoon is permanently stored; it cannot be withdrawn, even if you use a Cat's Eye. * Alexandrite is dropped by Archaia in Salvage, and from NMs in Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey. ** Cotton Coin Purse (5-20 Alexandrite, average 12.5) is 100% dropped by most NMs in Salvage, and 10-25% dropped by Qiqirns in Salvage and Acroliths and NMs in Salvage II. ** Linen Coin Purse (50-99 Alexandrite, average 74.5) is 10% dropped by final bosses in Salvage, and 100% dropped by final bosses in Salvage II. * A Remnants Permit can be purchased from Zasshal once per day for 500 Assault Points. ** If you have completed chapter 1 of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel and obtained the Rhapsody in Azure, you may purchase a Remnants Permit once per hour. ** Silver Sea Remnants contains four Cotton Coin Purse-carrying NMs along one path, as well as 24 monsters that each drop 1 Alexandrite, and the final boss which may (10% chance) drop a Linen Coin Purse. You can expect to earn about 82 Alexandrite per run, reaching 30,000 Alexandrite in 366 runs. ** Skilled players can solo Arrapago Remnants II. You can kill a total of 41 monsters (4 Archaic Ramparts on floor 5, 28 Archaic Gears spawned by said Ramparts, 1 Archaic Rampart on floor 6, and 8 Archaic Chariots on floor 6) that each drop ~1.1 Alexandrite. Single gears have a small chance to drop a single Alexandrite. Killing the Armored Chariot on floor 6 within 3 minutes allows you to spawn Khimaira (10% chance to drop Linen Coin Purse) at the Archaic Rampart, and the final boss becomes Khrysokhimaira Elder (drops Linen Coin Purse 100% of the time). You can expect to earn about 128 Alexandrite per run, reaching 30,000 Alexandrite in 234 runs. *** You must have sufficient DPS to kill Armored Chariot within 3 minutes to spawn both Khimairas. Failure to do so only allows you to spawn the first Khimaira. Recommended jobs include BLU, RDM, PUP, DRG, SMN. *** Stand askew of the Khimaira to avoid Fossilizing Breath and Khrysokhimaira Elder's Lithic Breath, which can end a fight instantly. Stacking Lightning resistance and Barparalyze is recommended to mitigate the damage of Fulmination and the duration of its Stun and Paralysis effects. ** It is also possible to solo Bhaflau Remnants II with SMN using Ifrit and Warcry or THF/DNC (you can try other jobs of course, but this is based on real farmings). Unlock everything on floor 1 and 2. From the 3rd floor, all the Archaic Gears and Archaic Rampart drop 1 Alexandrite 100% drop and another one <100% drop. Archaic Gear can also drop Alexandrite (but difficult without Treasure Hunter). You must clear both final rooms on the 3rd floor before opening the last door to access the 4th floor. Just travel from one side to another one and clear all in your path. If you take the west path, in 4th floor you will find two Archaic Gears with 100% at least. In the center room, kill the three Archaic Gears before 2 minutes are gone with Apogee if using SMN or storing TP before. At this point you will have 35-38 Alexandrite 100% dropped, plus lucky drops (all NMs on all floors have a chance to drop a Cotton Coin Purse if you don't care to spend some extra time, plus second alexandrites ramparts, etc). If you don't feel lucky or running out of time, just make Cerberus pop and go straight to the 5th floor. You don't '''need to kill Cerberus in order to pop Orthrus Seether, which will drop 100% aLinen Coin Purse. '''At the end you will have ~40 Alexandrite + Linen Coin Purse 100% dropped. This way you can easily farm 100-150 Alexandrite, '''depending of your daily luck. *Alexandrite can be purchased from other players' Bazaars. Prices vary by server, generally between 5,000 and 10,000 gil per stone. ** It is recommended to supplement your Salvage farms with gil from other sources, such as Dynamis, Walk of Echoes, Delve, and High-Tier Mission Battlefields. '''The total investment for this portion will be around 150-300 million gil.